Pieces of Me
by LazySmurf247
Summary: She's been missing for seven years. Everyone thought she was dead. Carly Crawford finally finds a way to back home to her family and finds out some surprises she wasn't expecting. Sequel to Beautifully Broken. Rated T for language. Please R&R!
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note: Hey guys... I know I just ended the other story like last night-ish. But I was too excited to wait to put up the sequel. I love it! And you guys will love it too. Yes the last chapter on the other one, I threw in a curve ball. But it's cool. It's going to get better. So enjoy this one and as always R&R!! :-D**

**P.S. I OWN NOTHING FROM THE COVENANT, JUST MY OC'S AND STORY.**

* * *

--Prologue--

A few months had passed. Carly was adjusting to her new life as: Isabelle for show, in front of Chuck. She's been playing it off nicely and he doesn't suspect a thing.

The first time she saw the twins after getting out of the hospital, she bursted into tears. Jacob looked so much like Reid, it was unreal. He had blonde hair, bright blue eyes, pointy nose, and of course the infamous smirk Reid always had.

Lily on the other had looked like her mostly, except Lily inherited Reid's blonde hair and bright blue eyes as well.

One day, Chuck had left the house to go to a meeting leaving Carly with the kids. Carly searched high and low for some kind of cell phone to get a hold of the guys.

She eventually found her old cell phone hiding in a box. She turned it on and immediately sent a text to Tyler. Afterwards she turned off the phone, took out the sim card, then put it back, and went to go feed the kids.

Tyler was laying in his bed at the Simms Manor. Since Carly's been gone they all went and graduated. They all stay at their mansions since school was out and none of them are going to college yet.

Tyler was debating on whether or not he actually wanted to get up. He looked over at his best friend passed out on his couch. The night before, Reid drank himself silly from being miserable about losing Carly, so Tyler made him stay over to sleep it off.

All of a sudden his phone went off. He groaned then grabbed it. He looked at the front screen that lit up saying _"1 new message." _He didn't even want to open it, since he figured it would be Pogue or Caleb.

He opened it anyway, his eyes got big when he saw the word _"Annabell" _staring right back at him. He quickly pushed the read button and the message said…

"_Ty, I don't have much time, but I am alive as well as the twins. We are fine. I've been held captive and I am trying to find a way out of this and come home to all of you. Tell everyone that I love and miss them a lot. Tell Reid I love him so much and not to give up hope on me. I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you big brother. -Annabell."_

After reading that he sprang out of bed over to Reid and said "Reid, wake up! Carly is alive!"

"Go away." Reid mumbled.

"Get up! Carly sent me a text."

"What?" he lifted his head up and it took a moment for all of it to register, he sat up from the couch. "What Ty? You better not be fuckin with me."

"I'm not, just look at it."

Reid snatched the phone out of Tyler's grasp and read it. He read it over and over to make sure his eyes wasn't playing tricks on him. "When did she send this?"

"A few minutes ago."

"Her and the twins are alive?" Tyler nodded. "We got to show Cal and Pogue so we can try and find them and get them home."

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years.

Tyler was staring his cell phone at the text message his sister sent him. It had been seven years to the day. Since then him nor the guys ever heard from her again.

Tyler was sitting at the diner with Peyton, the guys, Sarah, Kate, and Reid's fiancée: Nicole.

Since they heard nothing from Carly, they've all thought it was best to just move forward with their lives.

Tyler has tried over and over to try come to Carly in her dreams or try to send her a thought ever since she turned up missing. But it was no use, there was some kind of force blocking him from doing it.

Deep down Tyler could feel that Carly was still alive, he just wish he knew where she was so she could come back home.

Carly putting up with the charade as long as she's been doing it, has become natural to her. There were times when she would almost believe it, but she quickly snapped back to reality every time she look into Jacobs eyes, seeing a spitting image of Reid.

For the whole seven years, she's been living pretty good. Chuck treats her like gold, she had a good job at an office, she had lots of friends, the kids were in second grade; she was just living a normal life, like everybody else there.

But as much as she enjoyed it, she needed to get back home to her family. After all this time pretending to be someone she was not, living a lie as: Isabelle Cooper was going to come to an end.

She was thinking of doing something careless and drastic, but she is willing to do anything no matter what it takes to get back to Reid.

It was a Friday night, Carly was going to give Chuck one last night with her, before his business trip the next day.

Chuck came home from a meeting, he was standing in the doorway of the kitchen just staring at her cooking dinner.

She felt his eyes on her. She turned around giving him a fake smile "Hey babe."

He walked up to her, hugging her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Yeah, the meeting went longer than expected. I'm sorry, did I ruin dinner?"

"No… it's almost done."

"Where are the kids?" he asked kind of looking around.

"The nanny is watching them in the pool house. It's just me and you tonight."

He spun her around to face him, he put his hand on her hips "What's the occasion?"

She put her arms around his neck "I just want to show my wonderful husband how much I love him."

Chuck gave her a kiss and said "Maybe you can show me tonight."

"I just might." she said giving him a sexy seductive smirk.

"How bout we skip dinner and I take you upstairs?"

"Lead the way, Baby." she said with her fake smile.

She quickly turned off the stove as Chuck lifted her up bridal style then carried her upstairs kissing her the whole way up.

Once they got in their room, he laid her on the bed, then articles of clothing were coming off. He got on top of her and whispered "I love you so much, Isabelle."

"Me too, Chuck."

Then after a few hours of him actually showing how much he loved her, they fell asleep.

The next morning Chuck was on his way to his business trip. Something didn't feel right with him, but he shrugged it off. He boarded the tiny plane and was off.

Carly was packing only the stuff she needed for her and the kids. She turned on the TV to see the breaking news that a plane has crashed into South Mountain. She was extremely relieved that her Using on the plane making it crash had worked. Once she was done packing her and the kids went to the airport on a flight back home to Ipswich.


	2. Home

**--One--**

During the flight back home, the kids complained the whole way. They kept asking where their daddy is, because all they knew was that Chuck is their daddy ever since they were born or could talk.

She just made up a story telling them that they were going on vacation and they toned down a little bit.

When they landed, she rented a car then drove back to Ipswich. The way there, the kids had fallen asleep. She was driving and thinking how she was going to approach everybody.

She decided to drive over to the Simms Manor. She didn't see Tyler's hummer, so she figured he was gone. She parked the car into the garage and carried the kids one by one into a room to sleep.

She sat in the den waiting for someone to come over. Thirty minutes later, she heard a car pull up, she got so excited.

"Stay here, I have to grab something… then we can go pick up Nicole." Tyler said to Reid and Peyton.

"Yeah whatever Baby Boy, just hurry up… we have to go pick out the place where we are getting married... If I have to be there, so do you." said Reid being impatient.

"It's not even my wedding Reid."

"So… you're still the best man, so there for… you have to be there, just like I do."

Tyler rolled his eyes and walked towards the door of the mansion. He stopped, before walking in. He had this funny feeling that he couldn't explain. But he shrugged it off and walked inside.

He had left his favorite hoodie on the couch in the den. He walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. He even blinked a few times making sure it wasn't a mirage he was seeing. Even with blonde hair he knew who it was looking right at him.

"Annabell?" he asked with his eyes ready to pop out of the sockets.

"Yeah, Ty… I am home!"

She ran up to him giving him a hug tacking him to the ground.

"We all thought you were dead… I didn't. I knew you were alive."

"I know Ty… I got back as soon as I can. I'm sorry it took seven years."

"Oh my God, it's okay… you are here now. You are here now? Right?"

"Yes… I am free and back home with my family."

Tyler got up and helped Carly up on her feet.

"Where's the twins?" he asked looking around.

"They are taking naps in one of the rooms." she grabbed his hand, pulling him upstairs. "Come on."

They both quietly walked up to the room and walked in. Tyler was amazed on how big they were and even what they looked like.

As they walked downstairs, Reid had walked in and said "Ty… lets go. We have wedding-" he stopped talking when he saw Tyler talking a some blonde. "Who's this?"

Carly wanted to cry, but she didn't think he'd recognize her with blonde hair.

"Um… it's me, Bella."

Reid looked at her funny and said "The only Bella I know, is Carly... and that's impossible because Carly is dead."

Tyler wanted to choke him, he said "Reid… She's not dead."

"Bullshit… now lets go. Nicole is waiting to do this stupid wedding crap." he said as he walked out the door.

Tyler looked at Carly with the hurt and pain in her eyes, he gave her a hug and let her cry into his chest. After a while they were sitting on the stairs and he was still holding her.

"Reid… what is taking Tyler so long?" asked Peyton.

"There is a chick in his house saying she's Bella… it's bullshit. There is no other Bella that I know and if that's who she is saying she is... Carly didn't have blonde hair."

"So I see he moved on." Carly whispered.

"Yeah… unfortunately he did, with a girl named Nicole."

"He's getting married?"

He nodded and said "In a few weeks."

"Ty, I'll just pretend I am who I used to be."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was taken and after I came out of my coma, I pretended to have amnesia. I was told that I was: Isabelle Cooper. Just say to everyone that I am her. I was lost or something… or I'm a cousin."

"Okay… I will. I' m sorry he acted like that."

"It's not what I expected but whatever."

"Do you want to come with us?"

"I can't… I got the kids here."

"Oh yeah… how bout we take them over to my mom to watch them. I'll go tell Reid I am staying with you."

"Okay." she wanted to curl up into a little ball and die. She tried getting home as fast as she could, but it was too late.

Tyler went outside, walked up to Reid sitting in the driver seat, and said "Um… go ahead and go without me."

"You are staying with that bitch?" asked Reid.

"She's not a bitch, Reid. She's one of my cousins. I'll meet up with you guys later."

"Then why did she say her name was Bella?"

"Because her name is Isabelle and that's a nickname."

"Whatever Ty… you better be there… and by the way Carly is dead. Just let it go and move on. She's not coming back."

"Fine." he said as Reid drove off.

After that he went back in the house and saw two kids at the bottom of the steps. He was in shock seeing Jacob being a spitting image as Reid when Reid was that age.

"Kids this is Mommy's brother, your Uncle Tyler… Ty, this is Lily and Jacob."

They nervously said "Hi." waving to him.

"Okay kids, we are going somewhere, so lets go." she told them.

They walked into the garage and got into Carly's rental car and drove to Tyler's mom's place. Rosalind was okay with watching them, so she did for however long they needed her to.

On the way, Carly explained to Tyler everything that had happened. Her being in the car with Chuck on the way to Reid's party that night, her being in a coma, him dying her hair blonde turning her into Isabelle, the plane crash she Used to kill Chuck, and her being back home.

He took everything in and let it marinate in his mind and thanking God that his baby sister made it home safely, but he still couldn't believe it.


	3. It's Bella

**--Two--**

Tyler was driving the rental car and pulled up to a church. She was nervous because Tyler told her that all of them were going to be there.

Reid saw Tyler walk in first followed by Carly and said "Is there a reason why you brought her with you?"

Everyone looked and stared at the blonde standing next to Tyler. None of them could recongize her at all.

"Reid-" Tyler started, but got cut off by Carly.

"Ty… it's okay. If he doesn't want to believe that it really is me then that is his problem. Reid, I tried so hard to come back to you, but I guess it was a mistake."

Pogue, Caleb, and Peyton kind of recognized her voice, but wasn't quite sure. Then they noticed her eyes.

"My daddy Jack set us up to meet, the first day I came into town. I remember one time you telling me I was stuck with you, forever and ever babe. Our first kiss was during that song 'Everything I do, I do it for you.' I also remember, when we went up to see my dad in the hospital and you gave me your mother's beautiful ring to wear."

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor, except Tyler and except for Nicole who was clueless as to who she was.

She looked over at the girls hand that was holding his, wearing the ring. She started to cry. She walked up to him, and slid her hand down his face the way he use to and said "I can't do this… Ty, I got to go. I'm grabbing the twins and I am leaving."

Before anyone could say anything, she peeled out of there in her rental car.

Reid was in shock to the point where he couldn't move, hearing all the stuff that only his Bella would know. Then when he heard her say the word 'twins', he fainted.

"Oh my God… was that really Carly?" asked Peyton.

"Yes… it was. It was her, in the flesh, but with long blonde hair. I even saw the twins. Jacob looks exactly like Reid to a tee and Lily looks like her."

"When did she come in?" asked Caleb.

"Today, she was standing there in the den. I walked in, and once I saw her I knew it was my baby sister… even with her blonde hair."

"She's really here?" Pogue said all excited.

"Yeah… she told me the whole story about what happened to her all these years."

"Oh wow… we have to find her." said Caleb.

After a while after Reid came-to and all of them, except for Nicole, because she was visiting her parents, went over to Tyler's. He noticed the rental car in the drive way and let out a breath of relief.

They all walked in and saw Carly in the Den sitting there looking like she was thinking.

Tyler walked up to her and said "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him and said "No Ty… I…I don't know why I came back."

"Carly?" said Caleb.

She looked up at him, got up from her seat, and gave him a hug.

"I miss you guys so much." she whispered in his ear.

"So did we… we missed you too."

She nodded then took turns giving everybody hugs, but when she got to Reid she looked at him with sad eyes and they both hesitated with giving each other a hug. So she just looked away and sat down.

"Can you tell us everything you told Tyler?" asked Caleb.

"Yes." she nodded and told them everything and when that was all over, she looked at Reid. "Don't be surprised if the twins aren't calling you Daddy."

"So… the twins are here?" asked Sarah.

"Yup… I went to go get them from Ty's mom. I'll be right back." she went upstairs to where they were at. "Kids… there is a few people I want you to meet. Come on."

She grabbed their hands and went downstairs to the den where everyone was at. Once they saw the kids, the all gasped. Reid was about to cry, looking at his son and his daughter looking exactly like him.

"Guys this is Jacob and Lily. Kids this is." pointing to them one by one. "Your Uncle Caleb, Aunt Sarah, Uncle Pogue, Aunt Kate, you've met your Uncle Tyler, that's your Aunt Peyton, and that is… Reid."

The kids were nervous and didn't say anything, just stood there grabbing onto Carly's legs.

"Carly-" Peyton started but got cut off by Jacob.

"Who is Carly? My mommy's name is Isabelle." he looked up at her. "Where's Daddy? Wasn't he supposed to meet us here?"

"Um… Jacob, we'll talk about that later. You and your sister go upstairs and play."

"Okay, Mommy." said Lily as they ran upstairs.

Reid collapsed on a couch with his head in his hands and just cried. He never cried, at least not in front of people. The guys have only see Reid actually cry maybe a few times his whole life.

Everyone left Reid and Carly in the den and went into the kitchen. Carly didn't know if she should touch him or what.

"I'm sorry Reid." she whispered.

He grabbed her and held onto her as tight as he could "Is it really you, Bella?"

She nodded in his chest and said "Yes, Reid. I promise it's me. I tried so hard to get back to you, but I am so sorry it took seven years."

"I'm sorry I said that you were dead."

"Reid… it's fine."

He looked her in the eyes, he missed those two different colors beaming right back at him full of love. He slid his hand down her face, then hugged her some more. That had tears falling down Carly's cheeks.

Out of nowhere, he said "I'm not going thru with the wedding."

"What?"

"I don't want to marry her… the truth is the only reason I was with her, was because when I faced the fact that you were never coming back… she was a like replacement, a poor substitute of you. I know it sounds bad, but I don't love her."

"Then why are you marrying her?"

"I don't know… it's what she wanted."

"Does she know about the power?"

"No, she doesn't… thank God."

"Reid, if she loves you… you shouldn't break her heart like that."

"I don't want her… I want you."

She had butterflies fluttering in her stomach when he said that. She smiled and said "Reid, as of a few hours ago, according to you I was still dead."

"I know… and I am sorry I didn't believe you. That was fuckin stupid of me. I'm sorry Bella." he looked into her eyes. "I love you."

Tears fell from her eyes and she said "I love you too, Reid. I always have and I always will."

He smiled, hugged her again, and just held her for the longest time.

Thirty minutes later, everyone walked back into the den and saw Reid holding Carly.

"Hey… what's going on?" asked Caleb.

Reid looked over at Caleb and everyone walking in and said "The wedding is cancelled."

"What!?" everyone said at the same time.

"Look guys… you know I don't even love her. Why go thru with it? Besides my Bella is back."

"Well then you better tell her, before its too late." said Kate.

"What do you mean?" asked Pogue.

"She thinks she is pregnant."

"It's not mine, it's impossible. I already had the children I was supposed to produce." said Reid.

"I know… aside from it being impossible. She cheated on you a few months ago with a guy named Charles Cooper, but swore me never to tell anybody about it… but oh well." Kate said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh my God… Chuck slept with her and got her pregnant? I remember he went out of town for like a week on some kind of business around the time you are talking about… a few months ago." said Carly.

"Are you serious?" said Caleb.

She nodded and said "Yes… I think he knew something was going to happen to him. That's why he got her pregnant to keep his bloodline going, because he knew I couldn't get pregnant anymore."

"Oh boy… this is going to be a problem." said Caleb shaking his head.


	4. My Daddy

**--Three--**

They were all sitting around in the den talking to Carly more. She was telling them how good the kids were doing in school, how she was told that the kids were born a month early prematurely, and how she had ascended while in the coma, and lots of other things.

All of a sudden, Carly grabbed onto her head falling on the floor screaming in pain.

Everyone was flipping out trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

Reid went up to her and said "Bella… what's wrong?"

She heard a voice in her head that said "After all I have done for you giving you a better life, this is how you repay me? Good job trying to kill me, but it didn't work. You will have to do better than that."

"No… leave me alone!" she screamed again.

"You know… once Nicole has my baby and I am fully healed, I am coming after you. You and my son will be staying with me."

"No! Get out of my head!" she yelled.

"Oh and by the way, I knew the whole time you were faking it, Carly… until then, goodbye love."

After the voice had stopped, it took a little bit, but she finally calmed down. Tyler picked her up off of the floor, sat her next to him on the couch, and said "What's going on?"

"I heard his voice in my head." she said as she hugged her knees to her chest and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Who Carly?" asked Caleb.

"Chuck." she whispered wiping her face. "He's alive."

"How do you know?" asled Reid.

"I just heard his voice in my head."

"What did he say to you?" Caleb asked as he sat down next to her.

"He told me that I could of done a better job trying to kill him and that he is coming after me when Nicole has his baby, then he is taking us both."

"So she is pregnant then." said Kate.

"And he said that he knew the whole time that I was faking it, pretending to be Isabelle."

"Oh no… so basically he used you." said Caleb.

"Evidently, but I don't think he's after the twins other wise he would have said something… either way though, I want them safe."

"They can stay at my moms." Tyler offered.

She nodded and Caleb said "Until we figure out what is going on, Reid you need to act like everything is normal in front of Nicole. You can't break up with her yet."

"The hell I can't… watch me." he snapped.

"Regardless of what's happening… Nicole is still our friend and we need to make her think nothing is wrong."

"Fine… whatever." Reid said throwing his arms up in defeat, plopping down on a chair.

"And you need to also make Nicole think there is nothing going on between you and Carly. I know she's going to ask who she is, since we didn't give her much explianation earlier."

Reid glared at Caleb and said "Anthing else?"

"She can't know that the twins are yours. We'll make up a story saying that Carly up and left eight years ago or something."

"You never talked about me in front of her?" asked Carly.

"Nope. She knows nothing… after you left the church, she kind of figured you and Reid were together at one time, but she didn't really say much… and when Reid fainted Nicole, Kate, and Sarah helped him to one of the seats. Luckily she wasn't paying attention and heard Tyler saying how much the twins look like Reid."

"I didn't even say it that loud anyway." said Tyler.

"Oh… okay." she sat there thinking for a minute, then looked at Caleb. "What if Chuck gets a hold of Nicole trying to get information out of her about us?"

"I never thought of that… what do we do?" he said scratching his head.

"Ignore her." said Reid.

"And if that doesn't work, Reid?"

"I don't know, but I am down with ignoring her… she cheated on me, remember? And now, she's having that Satan spawn… so eff her." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well… Cal is right. I've been around Chuck long enough to know how he thinks and If he is in contact with Nicole, then we have to go on like everything is like normal." said Carly.

"Awe… do I have to?" Reid whined.

Caleb nodded his head and said "Yes, Reid… what are you three?"

Reid flipped him off, then Lily came downstairs and said "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

She walked up to her and said "Jacob is being mean to me."

"What's he doing?"

"He pushed me, I fell, and he made my arm bleed."

Before Carly could respond, Reid held his hand out and said "If you come with me Lily, I can put a bandaid on it for you."

Lily kind of hesitated. She looked at her mom for approval. Carly nodded letting her know it was okay, then Lily grabbed Reid's hand and went with him into the bathroom.

He picked her up and sat her on the counter next to the sink, then looked for a first aid kit.

"Are you the Reid my mom would dream about?" she asked.

"She had dreams about me?"

"Yeah… she told me about them. But she'd only have them when my daddy went out of town."

It broke Reid's heart hearing his daughter calling someone else other than him her daddy. "Oh really?" he said cleaning her wound.

"Yeah… how do you know my Mommy?"

"Me and your mommy knew each other before you were born, your late grandpa Jack set us up to meet."

"You've lost me… I thought my grandpa died when mommy was my age?"

Reid looked at her funny and said "Did your dad tell you this?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm… what else did he tell you?"

"He's said even though mommy is not herself, he still loves her. He said that my grandma and grandpa both died when she was a little girl and he told me two secrets."

He looked up at her from putting the bandaid on her arm and said "I am the best at keeping secrets, you can tell me."

"Okay, the first one is mommy's name isn't Isabelle… it's Carly."

"Yes it is... and the other secret?"

"My daddy isn't my daddy… he told me." she looked down.

"Did he say who your daddy was?"

She looked up at Reid and said "You're my daddy."

Reid was speechless, he nodded, and said "Yes, I am your daddy."

Lily pulled him into her little arms giving him a hug and said "I knew it!"

Reid just had tears falling down his cheeks, hearing his little girl calling him daddy, it warmed his heart. "Hey… We'll keep this our little secret, okay Lily?"

"Okay Daddy." she smiled at him.

"Come on… lets go back in there." he said as he lifted her up and carried her into the den.

"Are you okay now, Lily?" asked Carly.

Reid put her down and sat in his chair as she ran over to Carly and said "Yeah, Mommy." she looked at Reid and smiled then looked back at her mom. "Reid made it feel better."

"Cool… tell him thank you and go and play with your brother. Tell him to be nice to you."

"Okay… can I take a nap instead?"

"Yeah."

Lily ran up to Reid in his arms giving him a hug and whispered in his ear "Thank you, Daddy."

"Your welcome Lily."

Then Lily ran upstairs into one of the rooms and took a nap.

Carly looked at Reid weird and said "What was that about?"

"She was thanking me for putting on her bandaid." he said looking away.

"I'm hungry guys… I'll order some pizza." said Kate grabbing the phone.


	5. Secrets

**--Four--**

Kate walked back in from the kitchen and said "Okay… I ordered like six large pizza's."

"Geez, are you feeding an army?" said Pogue laughing.

"No… but you boys are heffers and you eat everything."

"That is true." said Sarah.

"You girls eat just as much as we do." said Tyler.

"Name one time." said Peyton.

"Um…" he was thinking, then shrugged his shoulders. "I got nothing."

"That's what I thought." Peyton laughed giving him a hug.

"Bella… can I talk to you for a second?" asked Reid.

"Yeah, sure." she said.

He grabbed her hand and lead her into the bathroom he was in with Lily previously. They walked in and he shut the door behind him.

"Lily knows."

"She knows what?"

"She knows your name is Carly and she knows I am her dad."

"What?"

"While I was in here with her, putting on her bandaid we were talking. She told me Chuck told her all the lies he told you and that he wasn't her dad… I was. And when I confirmed it, she was calling me daddy."

"Seriously? Why didn't she say anything to me?"

"I don't know, she kinda looked a little scared when she told me. But do you know how happy I was to hear those words coming from my little girls mouth?" She smiled and gave him a hug. "Don't tell Lily. It's supposed to be our secret. I want her to be able to trust me."

"I won't say anything, don't worry."

During the hug, Reid started gliding his lips on Carly's neck teasing her making her get goose bumps.

"I missed you so much, Bella."

"I missed you too, Reid,"

Then he started kissing her. She immediately gave in, missing those lips she loved so much. After ten minutes of some heated over due making out, Reid's phone went off.

"Not now!" he groaned.

He flipped it open to read a text from Tyler _"Nicole is here looking for you."_

Reid rolled his eyes, put his phone in his pocket, and said " Nicole is here… we're going to finish this later." he gave her one more kiss. "to be continued."

She laughed and he walked out of the bathroom into the den. Carly waited about five minutes before she walked out there. When she did, she sat down next to Tyler, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Nicole was glaring at Carly and said "Okay… who exactly are you?"

"She's my sister." said Tyler.

"Oh… I didn't know you had a sister." she paused. "So, I take it from the stuff you were saying earlier, you and Reid were together?"

"Yeah… eight years ago, but that's ancient history… I was just shocked is all, that he moved on."

"Oh." Nicole nodded but didn't feel convinced.

A little bit later, Carly was looking at Reid from across the room, listening to Nicole talk about more of the wedding plans and seeing how Reid looked like he'd rather stab himself in the eye with a butter knife.

As Reid took a drink of water, Carly sent him a thought _"If everybody was gone… I'd come over there, rip your clothes off, and jump your bones on that couch, right now."_

Once Reid heard that he spit out his water all over the place, kind of choking while everyone was looking at him funny.

Carly was smiling at him and said "You okay, Reid?"

He flashed her his sexiest smirk, nodded, and giggled.

Ten minutes later, the pizza came by. Pogue paid the delivery guy and took the pizza's into the kitchen, yelling "Come and eat!"

"Let me grab my children." said Carly going up the stairs.

Nicole whispered to Sarah "She has kids? How old are they?"

"Twins and they are seven." Sarah smiled at her and Nicole nodded.

Everyone went into the kitchen, except for Reid. He ran up to Carly and he caught her by surprise by pulling her into his room pinning her against his door.

He started kissing her all over her lips and neck, then said "Bella… I don't know how I am going to be able to keep my hands off of you."

He slid his hands down her sides grabbing her butt and lifting her to his waist wrapping her legs around him.

"Is there a way to Use to stop time for an hour?" she asked.

"An hour? Pfft... Baby, I'll need all night."

She giggled, then continued kissing him digging her nails into his chest and back, making Reid moan.

A few minutes there was a knock on his door. "Hey Reid… can I talk to you before I go see my parents?"

"It's Nicole." he whispered in Carly's ear. "I'll be right there." he rolled his eyes, then whispered in Carly's ear again. "Go in my closet. There's a door leading to the room I think Lily is in."

She nodded then teased him by gliding her lips and tongue from his earlob, to his neck, tracing her tongue around his lips, and into his mouth. He was sucking on her tongue and they kissed one last time before Carly ran into his closet.

He grabbed his phone holding onto it, he opened the door, and said "Yeah?"

"Who were you talking to?" Nicole asked walking in.

"I had to call my mom." he put his phone back in his pocket.

Carly decided she was going to stand in there and listen to their conversation.

"Are you okay?"

"Um… yeah Nicole, I'm fine."

"Oh… you just seem a little tense that your old girlfriend came back."

"No… I am not tense. Like she said we're ancient history... But I'm not going to lie, I am glad she is doing okay because she just up and left with no explanation." he stretched the truth a little.

"Oh… where is she?"

"In the next room with her daughter."

"Is there a possibility that her kids are yours?"

"Nicole… Carly left eight years ago… they are seven, you do the math."

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Reid, do you love me?"

"Of course, I do." he said looking away.

"Then if you love me the way you say you do… would you stay away from her?"

"_What?!" _Carly thought to herself, wanting to knock her lights out.

"Look Nicole… regardless of our past history, she's still one of my best friends. Me, her, and the guys have this like… special bond that will you will never understand."

"Why can't I be included?"

"Because Nicole… you just can't."

There was a moment of silence, then she blurted out "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Reid played it off, acting surprised and Carly wanted to laugh.

"Yeah… we're having a baby." she said giving him a hug.

The sound of all of that just made Reid want to hurl, but he said "That's great, Nicole."

"Come on, lets go tell everybody… then I have to go."

She grabbed his hands pulling him downstairs as Carly walked thru the secret door into the other room, which had Lily asleep in the bed. Carly was laughing so hard that, she woke Lily up.

"What's so funny, Mommy?"

"Oh nothing… just something I heard that made me laugh. Aunt Kate ordered some pizza."

"Yummy."

"Can I talk to you about something first?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"What do you think about Mommy's friend Reid?"

"He's cool… he fixed my cut when I didn't even ask him to and he's nice to me."

"Uh-huh… So what do you think about Daddy?"

"Um… he's okay, he is my Daddy." she looked away.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Carly could tell that there was more to this story, she said "Okay, then."

Jacob walked in the room and said "I'm hungry Mom."

"Well Sir… you are in luck because your Aunt Kate ordered pizza."

"Awesome." he said.

Then all three of them walked down to the kitchen, Carly saw no Nicole, laughed to herself then sat down.


	6. Lily's hurt

**--Five--**

While everyone was eating, laughing, and joking around. Mostly to the fact that when Nicole told all of them that her and Reid were having a baby, they acted surprised but when she left they all couldn't help but laugh.

Carly had looked over at Lily for a brief second and noticed a red mark or some kind of looking bruise on her little neck. She never noticed it before only because Lily's long hair was down.

Carly got up from her seat, walked over to Lily, and said "Lily… what happened to your neck?"

Reid's head snapped up, looking at her with concern.

Lily looked around with all eyes on her and said "Um… I... I fell down the stairs."

Carly could tell she was scared and by the scared look on her face, she knew Lily was lying.

Carly grabbed her hand and said "Come with me… Jacob, I'll be right back. Your Uncle Tyler has video games."

"Oh cool." squealed Jacob.

Carly and Lily were walking upstairs when Reid followed them into his room. Carly sat down on the bed while Reid shut and locked the door. Then when he sat down, Lily sat down in between them.

"Lily… what happened to your neck? You can tell us, you are not in trouble. We just want to know what's going on."

Lily stayed quiet for a few minutes, then Reid said "Lily, whatever it is… you are safe, you can tell us."

She nodded and said "Okay… Mommy, when you and Jacob went to the store the other day leaving me with Chuck. He got mad and took it out on me." little tears were falling from her eyes. "He started to choke me, telling me that I am too weak to have any power… because I am a girl."

Carly looked over at Reid seeing the look on his face that he wanted to go kill someone, then she said "Honey, is that why you went to bed so early that night?"

Lily nodded and said "Yes, Mommy… he told me that he doesn't love me, he's never loved me and that he wasn't my father that I was too weak for me to be his daughter and that I will never belong."

Carly gave her a hug and said "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"Because if I did, he's have me sent away or he'd punish me worse. That's not the only time he has hurt me like that. He did it all the time."

"It's okay, baby… he's not going to hurt you." Carly said trying to calm her down. She wasn't going to push it, but she'd leave it at that and ask her again later.

Lily started to cry harder and said "He's going to come after me… he told me."

Reid grabbed Lily out of Carly's arms into his own and hugged her than said "Lily… you are safe okay. Chuck is not coming after you. He'd have to get thru your uncles and aunts, your Mommy, and me before he could get to you." he was rubbing Lily's back. "I am not going to let him hurt you again."

She nodded in his chest and said "Okay, Daddy."

Carly's face lit up and she said "You know that Reid is your real daddy?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Okay… listen, we have to pretend that Daddy isn't your daddy in front of your brother and this girl named Nicole. Can you do that?"

Lily nodded and Reid said "You are going to be okay, Lily." she nodded. "How bout I stay here the whole night and make sure you are safe… would you like that?"

Lily nodded again and said "Yes, Daddy."

After a while, Carly and Reid were talking and Lily eventually fell asleep in Reid's arms. He gently laid her down in the middle of his bed while Carly covered her with a blanket.

Reid hugged Carly and said "Our babies are so beautiful."

"Yes, they are. Stay right here… I'm going to go put Jacob in bed."

Reid nodded then Carly gave him a kiss, then walked out of the room, downstairs to the den. She saw Jacob and Tyler playing video games and smiled.

"Having fun children?"

"Funny." said Tyler.

"Yeah Mom, I'm beating Uncle Tyler."

"Well good… Ready for bed, Sir?"

"Yeah." Jacob said as he put the controller on the coffee table.

"I get a rematch Jacob." said Tyler turning it off.

"No problem, Uncle Ty." he smiled.

Then Jacob followed Carly upstairs to one of the rooms. He took off his shoes and got into the bed, then said "Where's Lily?"

"She fell asleep in one of the rooms. I'll bring her in here in a little bit."

"Okay, goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight, Son." she said kissing him on his forehead.

Then she walked out and went back into Reid's room. She shut and locked the door then she saw him watching TV on his little couch, she walked over to him, and sat down.

"Is Jacob in bed?" Reid asked flipping channels.

"Yeah… are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I am so pissed and angry… well I am a mix of emotions really. That sick bastard put his hands on my little girl… I swear to God, Bella I am going to chop his fuckin head off. You know damn well there is no coming back from that."

"Reid, if I had known… I would have came home sooner."

"I know… I just wish I was there to protect her."

"Well, you are here for her now, but when Lily is okay enough to ask again, I want to ask her how long this has been going on and what exactly he has done to her."

"That just makes me sick to my stomach to think about, if he did anything else to her."

"Reid." she started, but Reid cut her off and grabbed her hand.

"I'm not blaming you, Bella… I'm just saying."

"Okay… we're going to take Lily in to the doctor to get a full complete check up to make sure she is okay."

"Good."

"So… Lily knows about you, we just need to sit down with Jacob and explain to him who you really are."

"That shouldn't be too hard."

"I don't know Reid… he gets his stubborness and hard headedness from you."

"Like I said, that shouldn't be too hard."

"Okay… so, you really didn't know it was me earlier?"

"Honestly, I wasn't paying attention. I was pissed off because Nicole was hounding me about the stupid wedding stuff and I wasn't in a good mood to begin with… Plus you have blonde hair."

"I need to go back to the original color."

"I like it… but you need to keep it if we're trying to fool Nicole that the kids are not mine… they both have blonde hair, so you need to as well."

"You are right… okay… but once she looks at Jacob, I'm sure she will notice that he looks like you."

"Doubtful, sometimes she's ditzy and she's dumb as a box of rocks… so it won't be too hard to convince her other wise."

There was knock on Reid's door. "Reid?"

"God… can't she ever leave me alone? Shit, go pretend you are asleep on my bed." Reid whispered.

Carly jumped up and cuddled with Lily pretending to be asleep.

Reid opened the door and said "Yeah?"

"Are you coming over to my Mom's and go to bed?" she walked in and saw Carly on his bed. "What is she doing in here?"

"Shh… will you. After we ate pizza, her daughter got sick. Carly told her to go lay down and she happened to pick my room. Then Carly fell asleep in here with her… it's not a big deal."

"Well… why are you in here?"

"Nicole, this is my room. It's been my room since I was younger. Why wouldn't I be in here? Besides, I think I have to right to be in my own room."

"While Carly is in here?"

"When I walked in here, she was already asleep. I am just watching TV for now… like I said not a big deal."

"Can't you wake her up and tell her to go in another room?"

"Nicole… would you let it go? I am not going to be mean and wake up that sick little girl, just because you want to have a cow about it. I am leaving them there, deal with it."

"Reid… I just don't like the fact that your ex-girlfriend is sleeping in a bed--"

He cut her off holding a finger up to her and said "Stop right there… you need to let it go. It's only for tonight."

"Okay, fine… then where are you sleeping? Are you coming with me?"

"No… me and Ty has things to do early in the morning, and I'm already here so I am staying."

"Okay, where are you sleeping then?"

"On my couch."

"Can't you go in another room?"

Reid was getting very irritated with all these questions Nicole was throwing at him. "Nicole… for the last time, this is my room. Carly is going to be asleep the whole night, so you don't have nothing to worry about. It's only for tonight, so drop it… because you are pissing me right off."

"Sorry, well I'll be at my mom's if you change your mind."

_"Not a chance in hell, bitch… he's mine."_ Carly thought to herself, trying not to laugh.

"I don't know Nicole, I mean... I am tired." he said.

"Well… okay, I'll meet you at the diner for lunch with my parents then. We have lots to talk about for the wedding." she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

"Yeah, bye."

Then Nicole walked out, got in her car, and left.

Reid wiped the kiss off his cheek as he shut and locked the door. He turned around and Carly was sitting there with a grin on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked walking up to her.

"She's is funny… do you know how bad I wanted to laugh?"

"Yeah… I almost laughed too, but I kept a straight face. Damn, she never shuts up."

"Okay Mr. Garwin… how bout you go and take Lily into the room with Jacob and meet me back in here… we have some making up to do." she winked at him.

He smirked and said "Okay."

He carefully picked up Lily and carried her into the room, and laid her down next to Jacob. He covered both of them up with a blanket and walked out of the room.


	7. A Perfect Night

**--Six--**

Reid was on the way back to his room, when Tyler stopped him and said "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Are you busy?"

"No… but I will be, Baby Boy." he said with a smirk.

Tyler gave him a funny look and said "Okay then."

Reid was getting ready to open his door when he turned around to Tyler and said "If Nicole calls for me… tell her I went to my moms. I am not here. Got it?"

"Got it." Tyler nodded his head then went downstairs.

Reid slowly opened his door, walked in, then shut and locked it. When he turned around he saw Carly laying on her stomach on her bed completely naked.

"Welcome back." she smiled.

"Yeah… I was talking to Tyler." he said as he walked over to her, stripped off his clothes, then sat on the bed next to her.

He started kissing her on her back making her shiver and get goosebumps. Then he flipped her over on her back, staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm just looking at you. I just never thought I'd ever see you again, I have been waiting a long time to look at all of you. God… I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Reid."

He got on top of her then started staring into her eyes, and said "I missed looking into your beautiful eyes."

"Reid… I tried getting back to you as fast as I could."

"I know Baby… it's okay. You are here now and now we can be together again. We can be a family."

She smiled up at him and said "Yep."

Reid slid his hand down her face, then slowly inched his lips closer and closer to hers. She could feel his hot breath hitting her.

He whispered "I am going to take my time."

She smirked at him and said "You better."

Reid kissed her from her lips down to her neck to her chest, and down to her belly button making her giggle.

She grabbed his head pulling him towards her face where she was staring into his eyes for a moment, then teased his lips with her tongue.

Reid nibbled her tongue with his teeth, then they kissed some more. Carly was digging her fingernails into Reid's back and making sctratch marks on his chest, making Reid moan.

Reid flipped her on top of him, she was looking down at him with a big grin on her face, when she twisted his nipples.

"Ow."

"Oops." she giggled.

He sat up, pushed her hair out of her face, and said "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Reid."

"Forever and ever, babe."

He laid her down on her back gently getting on top of her and said "You should keep the blonde… you look sexy."

"Maybe I will." she smiled.

Then Reid kissed her again and made love to her all night long.

The next morning, Jacob woke up looking for his mom. He went downstairs and saw Tyler making coffee.

"Hey Uncle Ty… have you seen my mom?"

"Um… I think she's sleeping. Go ahead and play video games, I'll be right there."

"Okay." Jacob said walking into the den.

Just then, Tyler heard a car pull up into the driveway. He quickly looked out the window and saw that it was Nicole. He pulled out his cell phone to text Reid _"Nicole is here and she looks pissed. Get Carly out of your room!"_

Nicole knocked on the door, Tyler went over to answer it and said "He's asleep, Nicole."

"I need to talk to him." she said as she pushed her way into the door.

"You're just going to piss him off." Tyler said walking into the den with Jacob.

"I'll take my chances." she said walking up the stairs.

Nicole was pounding on Reid's door. "Let me in Reid!."

Carly grabbed all of her clothes, gave Reid a quick kiss, then went into the closet in the other room and put her clothes back on.

"Give me a minute, damn!" Reid yelled, putting on basketball shorts and a white t-shirt to hide his scratch marks and hickeys from Carly.

"Open this door right now, Reid!" she screamed.

He opened the door and said "What!? What is the purpose of you interrupting my sleep?!"

She walked in and said "Where is she?"

As soon as Nicole walked into Reid's room, Carly snuck out of the other one and went into the room with Lily, snuggled with her, and pretended she was asleep.

She noticed Jacob wasn't in there, so she sent a thought to Tyler _"Is Jacob with you?"_

"_Yeah, we're playing video games. Where are you?"_

"_I snuck out of Reid's room and now I am in here with Lily."_

"_Okay."_

Reid sat down on his bed, trying to keep a straight face, and said "Why are you here, Nicole? As you can see… she isn't in here. Her daughter got sick in the middle of the night and I suggested both of them go into another room. I was here all by myself."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Reid gave her the 'duh' face and said "Look… If you came here to interrogate me… it's just going to piss me off even more."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure… I mean, I love you."

"Yeah… me too. Now can you leave so I can get a little more sleep before me and Ty have to go do stuff later?"

"Okay fine… I'll see you at lunch then."

"Fine… bye."

Then Nicole walked out of the house, got in her car and left back to her parent's house. Reid was sitting there shaking his head, wondering how could he ever get with a girl like her.

A few minutes later, Carly walked back into Reid's room. She shut and locked the door, walked up to him and said "Are you okay, babe?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and said "Yeah, I'm fine… Nicole was just annoying me."

"I see."

"Like I said before… I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off of you."

"Me either… because last night was beyond perfect."

"It sure was." he pulled Carly on his lap. "Hey, after all of this mess is over with." he looked her in her eyes. "do you want to get married?"

Her jaw dropped, then she slid her hand down his face, and said "Yes."

He gave her a hug and said "Good… because you are the only person I am ever going to marry."

She laughed and said "I love you."

"I love you too, Baby."

She gave him a kiss then said "Not to ruin the moment but… I need to go wake up our daughter."

"Let her sleep."

"She needs to eat breakfast… so does Jacob."

"Okay okay… I'm going to take a shower and I will meet you downstairs."

"Oooh can I join you?"

"Maybe later tonight." he smiled.

"Okay then." She said and gave Reid another kiss then went into the kid's room to wake up Lily.

She sat on the bed and said "Lily… wake up, honey."

She stretched, her eyes fluttered, and she said "Hi, Mommy."

"Hey… how bout you wake up so Uncle Tyler can make you breakfast."

She looked around and said "Where's Jacob?"

"Playing video games."

"Where's Daddy?"

"He's taking a shower… he'll be down there when he's done."

"Oh... okay."

Then her and Lily walked downstairs to the den.

"Hey Ty… can you fix the kids something to eat?" Carly asked.

"Yep." he put down the controller. "Hey Lily… play for me."

"Okay." she said sitting next to Jacob.

Carly and Tyler walked into the kitchen and Tyler said "So did Nicole catch you?"

"Nope."

"Okay good, because that would have been bad." he looked inside the fridge. "So… what do your kids eat?"

"Um… just make them eggs, bacon, hash browns, and pancakes."

"What am I? A restaurant?"

She laughed and said "No… but you are my big brother and you would love to make your niece and nephew breakfast."

"Okay okay… since you put it that way."

Ten mintues later, Reid came downstairs into the kitchen and said "Something smells good in here. Awe… how sweet Ty, making me breakfast?"

"Not exactly… I am making breakfast for your kids."

"Okay… well then you can make some for me too." he said sitting next to Carly giving her a kiss.

"So… are you telling the kids that Reid is their dad?" asked Tyler.

"Well… Lily already knows, it's Jacob I need to convince. It will be hard because I think Chuck brain washed him."

"How does Lily know?"

"Chuck has told her that he's not her father and he's also been hurting her."

"What!?"

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch for putting his hands on my little girl." said Reid getting mad.

Carly put her hand on his thigh and said "Reid… calm down. It's no use getting upset right now."

He nodded and said "Sorry."

"So, Ty… until this all blows over, Lily is going to play along."

"Oh okay… gotcha." he nodded then finished making breakfast.


	8. A Mistake

**--Seven--**

A few minutes later, Carly got up from her seat to go into the den and get the kids to eat.

"Come on… Uncle Tyler made you two breakfast."

Lily put the controller down, stood up, and said "Okay, Mommy."

Jacob put his controller down, turned it off, and said "When is Daddy coming?"

"Um… There is something I need to tell you about your daddy. I'll tell you later. Okay?"

He nodded and said "Okay."

Then all three of them walked into the kitchen. Tyler had already set up their plates to eat.

Lily looked over at Reid and said "Good morning… Reid." she winked at him.

He let out a laugh and said "Good morning, Lily."

As all of them were eating, there was a knock on the door. Tyler walked over to answer it. Pogue, Kate, Caleb, Sarah, and Peyton were standing there.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Um… we saw Nicole on the road and we think she is on her way here." said Pogue.

"Again?" Tyler rolling his eyes. "Well, there is breakfast you guys. Come on."

All of them walked into the kitchen and sat down waiting for Tyler to serve them.

"What's up guys?" said Carly.

"Well… Nicole is on the way here." said Peyton.

"Again?" Reid rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean again?" asked Kate.

"She came over earlier… bugging me." said Reid who did not look too happy.

"Wonderful." said Sarah with a little laugh.

As Tyler was serving the plates, Nicole came barging inside. She walked into the kitchen and saw Reid sitting next to Lily, talking to her.

"Reid." she said with a pissed off tone.

He looked up and said "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"I am eating, Nicole. It can wait." he said as he was shoveling food in his mouth.

"No! Now!" she yelled.

Carly was getting pissed, she was about to get up and say something to her when Peyton held her back.

"Calm down." Peyton whispered.

Carly sent a thought to Tyler and Reid _"I am going to whip her ass."_

Reid and Tyler busted up laughing, making Nicole look at them funny.

"What's so funny?" asked Nicole who was mad doggin' Carly.

Reid winced at Nicole and said " I thought I was going to be meeting you for lunch… why are you even here?"

"I don't trust you around her." she said pointing to Carly.

"Oh hell no!" Carly got up in her face. "You better watch what you say… you don't know me and you better stop yelling at Reid before I kick your ass."

At that time, Tyler and Peyton took the kids and their food to a different room, just in case something were to happen.

Nicole scoffed and said "You wouldn't do nothing to me… I am pregnant with Reid's baby."

Carly laughed and said "Bitch, watch me."

"You are just jealous that I am having Reid's baby and you are not."

"That's what you think… but maybe you are jealous I got there first, years ago. And guess what? Reid is still mine."

Nicole got pissed and was about to charge at Carly, but Carly moved out of the way and Nicole went stomach first into the island. She fell to the ground in pain. Caleb called 911 and told them what happened.

Within ten minutes the ambulance came and took Nicole away to the hospital and Reid went with them as well as Sarah, Kate, Pogue, and Caleb; just for moral support, but since they knew that it was Chuck's baby, they didn't care what was going to happen. Carly didn't seem to care so she went up to a room to take a nap. Tyler and Peyton were going to watch the kids.

A few hours later, Reid came back with everyone. They all went into the den to watch TV with the kids, Tyler, and Peyton. Reid went upstairs to find Carly, when he did he walked in and sat down next to her.

She felt the bed shift beside her, she woke up, and said "What, Reid?" she didn't even look up at him. She was kind of urked he went to the hospital with Nicole.

"Are you mad at me or something?"

"Kind of."

"Why because I went with her?"

"Yeah a little."

"I had to so she wouldn't think anything."

"Oh."

"Um… I came in here to tell you that, Nicole lost the baby."

"She did? Hmm."

"Don't you care?"

"Not really… but it looks like you sure do."

"Listen--" he started but got cut off.

"No you listen… I just got sick and tired of her yelling at you all the time. I was irriating me and I just wanted to knock the bitch on her ass. But as you saw… I didn't. It was her choice to come at me and run into the island."

"You moved out of the way."

"You think I was just going to stand there and let her come at me?"

"She got hurt really bad and she lost a lot of blood."

"Good for her. I do not care about her. You don't even care about her… or do you?"

"She got hurt, Carly."

She noticed he used her name instead of her nickname, she winced at him, and said "Remember Reid, she is the one who cheated on you with that fuckin psycho Chuck so he could keep his bloodline going, and thanks to me, that isn't going to happen. Kudos to me!"

"Carly… knock it off."

"Okay… you know what? Go and marry that bitch, because evidently you care more about that little slut than you do me." she got up and walked to the door.

Reid stood up and said "What about you? Huh? I am sure you slept with Chuck over and over."

She got in his face and said "I had to and as much as I didn't want to… I had to. So he wouldn't think anything was up… what the fuck would you have done if you were me?"

"You hurt Nicole and she lost the baby."

"She lost Chuck's baby, it was not your baby.… but you know what, you are about to lose yours too. I am taking MY children and I am leaving."

She was about to walk away, but he grabbed her arm, and said "Don't."

She ripped it away and said "Go ahead and marry that lying whore… me and the kids will make you happy and stay out of your life." she was about to walk out of the room, but she stopped to turn around to face him. "I knew it was a mistake to come back. Have a nice life." the she walked out.

She walked into the den. Tyler saw the look on her face, and said "What's wrong?"

"Um… nothing. Kids, get your stuff and lets go."

They got up and went into the room to get their things then came down the stairs.

"Where are we going Mommy?" asked Lily.

"Away… tell everyone bye."

After they gave everyone a hug, they were headed out the door. Reid came downstairs and said "Bella… don't leave me again."

She turned around and said "Go ahead and go be with Nicole… she needs you. We don't." then she walked out the door with the kids, got into the car, and drove off.

"What the fuck was that, Reid?" asked Tyler.

"A mistake."

"What did you say to my sister?"

"Things I shouldn't have said."

"Oh hell no… you better fix it, Reid. I just got my baby sister back into my life."

"Aren't you guys upset or even care that Nicole got hurt?" Reid asked everyone.

"I am not." said Kate.

"Me either." said Peyton and Sarah at the same time.

"Now… she can't have Satan's spawn." said Pogue.

"All of you guys are heartless… what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing… we never liked Nicole in the first place, you know this. But you went ahead and got with her anyway." said Kate.

"She is still our friend guys." said Caleb.

"She can be your friend." said Kate.

"And Reid… she cheated on you. With the guy that stole Carly away for all those years… Look, you better do whatever you can to fix it and bring my sister back." said Tyler.

Reid shook his head and said "I'm going to go see how Nicole is doing."

Then Reid left the Simms Manor, off to the hospital to go see her. Leaving everyone confused.

"Where are we Mommy?" asked Lily.

"We are going to stay here for a while." she said as she pulled up to Jack's old mansion.

They got out of the car and went inside. Carly showed them to the rooms they'll be sleeping in and all of them took a nap.


	9. Uh oh

**--Eight--**

For the rest of the day, Tyler was trying to get a hold of Carly either by text or calling her on her phone, but got nothing. Then he decided to send her a thought instead.

"_Carly?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_At Jack's mansion. Don't tell anyone."_

"_I won't… but I will be right there."_

Twenty minutes later, Tyler showed up at Jack's mansion, parked Caleb's car, then walked in.

"Carly?" she walked out of the kitchen with a scared look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You need to leave."

"Why?"

She lipped _"Chuck is here." _and said "Because I don't need you." she lipped _"Help me."_

Tyler nodded, played along, and said "Fine, because I don't need you either!" he lipped _"I'll get the kids."_

"Good… nobody asked you to come here." she lipped _"Please hurry."_

He nodded and said "Whatever! Bye!"

Then Tyler left outside to Caleb's car. He Used to orb himself to where the kids were. He held onto both of them, it took a lot of energy but he managed to orb them back to the Simms Manor in a bed without waking them up.

Carly walked back into the kitchen where Chuck was and said "There… I got rid of him."

"Good girl… I know I came earlier than I said I was going to. Even though Nicole has a few more months of carrying my son. But, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"How did you find me?"

"I am not stupid, Carly." he walked up to her grabbing her arms all hard. "I gave you a good life. I gave you everything you wanted and I gave you everything you needed and you try and kill me trying to make my plane crash?"

"I tried."

"Well… failed, because here I am… here to claim what is mine. You and my baby. We are going to be a family."

"No… I will never be yours."

"That's where you are wrong."

"What did you do to my daughter? Why were you hurting her?"

"She's weak… just like you."

"You lay another finger on my daughter… I swear I will fuckin kill you and you won't came back from it the next time."

He grabbed onto her arms harder and said "Yeah… we'll see about that." he pinned her against the counter. "You are going to be mine."

"Never!" she yelled and head butted him as hard as she could on his forehead.

He got pissed off. He pulled her by her hair and dragged her into the living room, throwing her onto the couch. He got on top of her, ripping her shirt off, and trying to get her jeans off while she was trying to fight back. He was smacking her in the face and choking her while she was trying to scream.

All of a sudden her eyes flashed black and she said "I was never yours!" then she Used to orb herself away from Chuck into Tyler's hummer thinking he was the one driving it, but she didn't notice that it was Reid driving.

"Tyler…" she faintly whispered before passing out.

Reid looked over and said "What the fuck?" almost crashing into a tree. He stopped the car to look at her and saw bruises on her neck, red marks on her face and arms. "Bella! Wake up! What happened?" he got nothing, so he booked it back to the Simms Manor.

Tyler was standing there at the foot of the bed watching the kids sleep for a while. Then when he felt that they were safe he went downstairs into the den.

Pogue looked up and said "I thought you left to go get Carly."

"I did but--" he started, then got cut off by the door swinging open with Reid carrying Carly onto a couch. "What are you doing? How did she? Where?" Tyler was confused.

"I was driving back here and she appeared in the passenger seat."

Tyler looked at her and said "She has red marks on her arms and face."

"And bruising on her neck." said Pogue.

Kate covered her up with a blanket and Tyler said "I am going to kill that asshole."

"Who? Who did this to her?" asked Reid.

"I had went over to Jack's to talk to Carly. I walked in and the look on her face… she was terrified. She was being mean telling me to leave and that she didn't need me."

"Why?" asked Caleb.

"Chuck was there with her. She lipped it to me. So I left and grabbed the kids getting them out of there."

"The twins are here?" asked Reid.

"Yeah, they are safe upstairs asleep."

"So, Chuck is here." said Caleb.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch for hurting Bella... He is fuckin dead." said Reid getting pissed off.

Twenty minutes later, Carly's eyes started to flutter. She didn't know where she was. All she could remember was Chuck trying to attack her. So she started screaming and swinging her arms.

Reid had to pin her down and grab her arms as she was trying to fight back yelling "Let go of me, Chuck!"

"Bella… it's okay! Calm down. It's me, Reid. You are safe."

After about five minutes when she realized it was Reid, she calmed down. She had a tight grip on him and she wasn't going to let go of him.

A little bit later, Tyler sat down on the coffee table across from her and said "Carly… what happened?"

"Um… a little bit after I talked to you, Chuck came over. He barged into the house, into the kitchen. Then when you came over he told me to get rid of you or he'd hurt Lily."

"And then what happened?"

"After you left he was telling me that I was going to be his. Me, him, and Nicole's baby are going to be a family. I don't think he knows about her and I didn't tell him either. I head butted him, then he grabbed me by my hair, dragging me into the living room and throwing me onto the couch." tears started rolling down her cheeks. "he started ripping my clothes off… and then he… he was trying to--" she stopped, buring her face into Reid's chest, and sobbing.

Reid was rubbing her back and said "Bella… it's okay. You are safe. I am not going to let him come near you, Okay?"

She nodded into his chest. Everyone was speechless not knowing what to say.

"We're all going to stay here and stay together." said Caleb.

"That's cool… you all know there is enough room." said Tyler.

"I am going to take Carly upstairs." Reid said getting up carrying her bridal style. "Could you all keep your ears and eyes open for Jacob and Lily?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Tyler said "Of course, man."

"Okay… see you all tomorrow." then Reid walked up to his room, gently putting Carly on his bed.

He shut and locked the door, when he turned around, he saw Carly curled up into a little ball. He went to rub her back but she flinched.

"Bella, you are okay. You are safe with me." he said as he sat down on his bed leaning up against his pillows next to Carly. She laid her head on his chest as he was putting his arms around her.

"I shouldn't have left earlier." she said.

"No… I shouldn't have been acting dumb over Nicole. You are right, I don't care about her. I only care about you and our babies."

"I'm sorry, I said those things… I didn't mean it. I do need you as well as the kids do."

"I know. I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"After you left I went to see Nicole. We had a long talk and I know Caleb wanted me to follow thru with not breaking up with her… but I did. I told her that I'm in love with you and I have always been in love with you and the twins were mine."

"Oh."

"Yeah… she didn't take it too well, but then she had told me that the baby wasn't mine and she said it was some guy named Charles… I already knew that, but I didn't tell her… I just acted surprised. But, she promised to stay out of my life."

"Well… once Chuck finds out she lost his baby, he might do something to her."

"I know… but I'm not going to worry about it. I just want to focus on trying to get you and the twins safe and kill that son of a bitch."

"Oh… okay."

"Question… you said that Chuck ripped off your clothes. He didn't… you know?"

"No… he almost did, but I got out of there before he could."

"Oh okay… well, I am still going to kill him for touching you."

"I'm sorry, Reid."

"I am sorry too… I love you."

She looked up at him and said "I love you too, Reid." then she kissed him.

After a few minutes, he stopped and said "Are you sure you want to do this, after what happened?"

"I want you to make me forget."

Then he flipped her on her back, kissing all over her. Every so often she would flinch as the rest of her clothes were coming off, then his clothes was coming off as well. But, when Reid touched her with his hands she calmed down and he was loving her all night long, making her forget.


	10. Lily's missing

**--Nine--**

The next morning, Carly woke up around eight am. She kissed Reid on his shoulder blade, then got dressed. She went into the kids room and only saw Tyler asleep on the little couch and Jacob asleep in the bed, but no Lily.

She was frantic, she went into every room trying to find Lily but she was no where to be seen.

"Lily!" she yelled thru out the whole house, waking everyone up. "Lily, where are you?!"

She walked into the kitchen and saw a note, she picked it up, and read it.

"_Hello Carly. Until you come be with me and my son is born, I think I will hold onto Lily for some leverage. Don't worry, I will not hurt her this time… Maybe if she's a good little girl and she does as she is told then there will be no problems. See ya! - Chuck"_

Carly broke down and cried on the kitchen floor. Caleb, Pogue, Peyton, Sarah, and Kate found her curled up into a ball.

"What's wrong, Carly?" asked Pogue.

"He has my baby girl." she said getting off the floor.

"Who?" asked Caleb.

"Chuck… he took Lily while everyone was asleep."

She let them read the note, when Reid and Tyler came downstairs, seeing the worried look on everyone's faces.

"What's going on?" asked Reid. Carly looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong Bella?"

"Chuck took Lily."

"What!?" Reid yelled.

"When?" asked Tyler.

"During the night… here's the note he left."

Tyler and Reid both read the note, Reid's eyes turned black and yelled "I am going to fuckin kill him!!"

Carly ran upstairs to see how Jacob was doing. She walked in and he was peacefully asleep. She sat next to him and woke him up.

"Jacob… hey honey, get up."

His eyes fluttered and he looked up and said "Hi… mom."

"Hey baby."

He saw the tears in her eyes and said "Whats wrong?"

"Um… there is a few things I need to tell you."

"What?" he looked around. "Where's Lily?"

"Um… she's gone."

"Where did she go?"

"Chuck took her."

"Daddy's here?"

"Look… Um--" she got cut off by Reid coming into the room, he sat down nex to Carly.

"Hey Jacob." said Reid holding Carly.

"Hi." he waved at Reid.

"Okay… Jacob, Chuck isn't your Daddy."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not your Daddy, he never was… Reid is."

"What?"

"Yeah, buddy… I am your dad."

"No way." Jacob said looking Reid in his eyes.

Carly nodded and said "Yeah… Chuck took Lily because he is mad at me. Um… Did you notice when Chuck hurt your sister?"

"Not really… she'd be in pain but I thought it was from school or something… Chuck's been hurting my sister?"

"Yeah… I found marks on her neck."

"Do you know where she is? Is Chuck going to take me too?"

"No, We don't know where he went and no he is not going to take you too." she said holding Jacob's hand.

"We're going to get her back." said Reid.

"Okay… Mom… Dad." Jacob said with a smile.

"Okay… Let's go downstairs so you can be around everyone and so you are safe." she said getting up off the bed.

"Okay." Jacob said getting up as well.

Then all three of them went downstairs in the den where everyone was at.

"Is everything okay?" asked Kate.

"Yeah… for now." Carly said sitting down on the couch, pulling Jacob in her lap holding him.

"Carly… do you know anywhere Chuck would be?" asked Caleb.

"Um… no."

Jacob sat up, looked at his mom funny, and said "Carly?"

"Yeah… my name isn't Isabelle, it's Carly… Chuck lied to you about that."

"Oh okay." Jacob said putting his head back down.

"We better find him… he is going to be dead." said Reid getting pissed off.

"We'll find them, don't worry." said Tyler trying to assure Carly.

"I have to get her back… this is between me and Chuck."

"You don't have to do this alone, Carly… we'll help you." said Caleb.

"I know… and thank you guys." Carly was thinking for a minute, then tears formed in her eyes. "What if Chuck finds out about Nicole? He'll hurt Lily."

Reid sat down next to Carly and said "We'll think of something… Lily will be okay."

She put her head on his chest and said "I hope so… that is our little girl, Reid."

He kissed her head and said "I know, baby."

A few hours later, Jacob was playing video games while the adults were trying to come up with a plan.

"We could go to the hospital or be where ever Nicole is… because you know Chuck will see her eventually." suggested Pogue.

"What do we do about Jacob?" asked Carly.

"He can go to my moms." said Tyler.

"Okay… that will be fine. I am sure he'll be safe there… I'm so sorry getting you guys in the middle of all of this."

"Don't be. We were apart of it when he took you away from us years ago… nothing has changed, Carly." said Caleb.

"Okay." she nodded. "Jacob… come here for a second."

He paused his game, walked over to her, and said "Yeah, Mom?"

"I want you to go with your Uncle Ty and Aunt Peyton to.--"

"Your grandmas." Tyler said cutting her off.

"Yeah… your grandmas okay? While you are there, I want you to be safe and if anything happens, call me, your dad, or any of us."

"Okay… what are you guys going to do?"

"We're going to get your baby sister and bring her back home with us."

"But I want to help Mom."

"Honey… you will be helping by keeping safe and away from Chuck."

"Okay then. Will you let me know when she comes back home?"

"Of course, Jacob. Get your things and they will take you over there."

"Okay… can I take the video games, Uncle Ty?"

"Sure buddy… go ahead."

"Yes… okay. I'll go pack." he said walking up the stairs.

"I'll go with him to make sure he's okay." said Tyler walking up with him.

Ten minutes later, Tyler and Jacob came back downstairs to the den with Jacob's things. Tyler made sure he put the video games in the suitcase with the rest of his stuff.

"Ready Peyton?" asked Tyler.

"Yeah." she said getting up.

Carly gave Jacob a hug and said "Will you please be safe and listen to what your grandma tells you?"

"Yes, Mommy… I'm a perfect angel."

She laughed and said "You are your fathers son… You're a mini-Reid."

"I am?"

"Yeah."

Jacob looked up at Reid and said "Am I a mini-you?"

"Yes… you are. In so many ways."

"Okay… cool." he looked back at his mom. "Okay, get my baby sister back. I love you mommy."

"I love you too." she hugged him again.

He let go and gave Reid a hug and said "I love you, Dad."

He rubbed his back and said "I love you too, Jacob."

Then Tyler and Peyton grabbed Jacob's things, all three of them got into the hummer and left to Tyler's moms house.


End file.
